1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the discovery that sulfided phenols, i.e., phenol sulfides, disulfides, polysulfides and oligomers thereof as well as mixtures of the foregoing form addition products with alkyl vinyl ethers which are excellent oxidation inhibitors when incorporated into organic media which is normally subject to oxidative degradation. This invention is more particularly directed to hydrocarbyl compositions comprising lubricants or greases thereof which exhibit improved oxidation inhibition when the above-described addition derivatives are added thereto. This application is further directed to novel compounds consisting of said derivatives. Included within this class of novel compounds are acetal derivatives of phenol sulfides.
Description of the Prior Art
Mixed acetals of phenols and naphthols have been previously disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,181 and 3,683,032 disclose aryloxy (alkyloxy) alkanes as additives useful for inhibiting the oxidative deterioration of organic substrates normally susceptible to such degradation. Also, 2,2'-thiobis(alkylphenols) and 2,2'-dithiobis(alkylphenols) are known antioxidant additives. However, the present invention directed to derivatives of phenolic thioethers and polythioethers and compositions containing same have not been previously disclosed by any references known to applicant.